Daemon Longwaters
Daemon Longwaters is the current heir to House Longwaters, and the second son of Daevos Firewater. He is a devout supporter of House Targaryen, and serves Aelyx Targaryen faithfully. Daemon is the Captain of ''Dragon's Revenge, ''a flagship in the Targaryen fleet, and assistant to his father as Master of Ships. Appearance A slim man, and average of height. Daemon's appearance is characterised by three distinctive features. Firstly his eyes are a pale shade of lilac, close to grey but not enough to hide his Valyrian heritage completely. His black hair runs wild and is long enough to cover most of his ears, but is in turn defined by streaks of fading purple dye that highlight it's extremities. Finally, a long scar runs vertically down the left side of his youthful face - it runs above and underneath the eye but has caused no damage to it. History Born to Daevos Longwaters and Lady Elaena in Volantis at the turn of 371 AC, Daemon was the second of three brothers. His elder brother Rhaegon was strong as a bull, whilst his younger brother Maelys was born to tower over other men. Both his brothers flourished in martial aspirations and, whilst he was often able to hold his own against them, Daemon was never even close to their natural aptitude. Instead he found reading and studying far more interesting. He most commonly read about the histories of the world and studied the research of long-dead wise men, quickly discovering an aptitude for designing great structures - varying from weapons of war to civic buildings but ultimately specialising in shipbuilding. House Longwaters was created by the son of a bastard of House Velaryon and surprisingly, even over 200 years after the founding, all the Longwaters brothers had an innate knack for sailing. This was furthered by their father Daevos' role as Master of Ships to Aelarys Targaryen and later his heir Aelyx, by Daemon's sixteenth birthday he was considered one of the finer sailors in the Targaryen's fleet. Years before Daemon's birth, his father Daevos had abandoned the faith of his forebearers. Living all his life across the Narrow Sea had left him with little care for the Seven, in it's place he began following R'hllor. For this choice, his father became known as 'Firewater' and was a strong advocate for religious tolerance inside the Dragon Court. Spawned from a close relationship with the three brother's grandfather, Ser Alyn Longwaters, Rhaegon soon became opposed to his father and the Red God - maintaining the Faith of the Seven, eventually being knighted, and openly seeking to weaken Daevos' position. Daemon and Maelys were raised with a lot less leniency and, paired with the loss of the counter-influence of their grandfather after his death in 377 AC, became very devout in their following of R'hllor. From his tenth nameday until his rise to a commisioned officer in 388 AC, Daemon dedicated his life to his twin passions - R'hllor and sailing. Daevos began actively teaching Daemon the details of his work as Master of Ships and grooming him as his successor, as Rhaegon became estranged from the other Longwaters over this period. Daemon also spent time working alongside a team of shipwrights, designing and creating a small cog for use as a trade ship for the Longwaters'. In 387 AC, a series of accidents aboard the nearly completed ship led to it being set ablaze with Daemon and two other shipwrights trapped inside. The two other men died, but Daemon was reportedly seen to walk though the fire that encased the ship and dive into the water nearby. Only recieving minor burns, he credited his health to his faith in the Lord of Light and became a popular figurehead amongst the local masses. Many came to hear Daemon's humble words and unlikely tale, much to the delight of Daevos and his siblings who were also relieved he had survived. The event brought Rhaegon back into the fold, though he was no longer his father's chosen heir and he still held to his belief in the Seven. At the outbreak of the Third Targaryen Rebellion, the elder three Longwaters were all Captain's of ships in the Targaryen fleet. Daevos captained a flagship called Red Ruin, Rhaegon had the longship Stormsbane, and Daemon commanded the warship Tidebreaker. Maelys desperately wanted to accompany his brothers to war, but he was deemed too young and left behind to care for little Daena - the little sister of the Longwaters and not yet ten years old. Daevos went to the Crownlands with the bulk of the Twin Dragon's forces, landing with Aelyx near Dire Den and remaining there for the entire duration of the war. Rhaegon and Daemon travelled as part of the Myrish-Tyroshi fleet to Dorne, and were caught between the might of most of Westeros' navy. At the height of the battle, Tidebreaker was boarded and Daemon's crew became overwhelmed by their foes. The leader of the boarding party duelled Daemon on the deck for some time, eventually giving him a nasty facial wound, before being hit by a freak piece of flaming debris. Dazed by his dance with death, Daemon hastily ordered his men to abandon ship before the whole vessel went up in flames. He was rescued from the waters by a Tyroshi mercenary ship, his wounds treated by it's enigmatic captain - Valaha Xo from the Summer Isles, and manageed to escape the crushing defeat aboard said vessel. Rhaegon was not so lucky for, moments after Tidebreaker was attacked, his longship was rammed head-on by a Royal flagship. Despite a valiant boarding attack by the remnants of his men, there were no survivors of Stormsbane. His loss was only one of many, and the whole battle was a catastrophic failure for the Twin Dragon's, rendering their naval power severly crippled. The loss of Rhaegon affected all the family a lot more than they had expected, and the brutal defeat of the entire rebellion had whittled away at morale. Needing to clear his head, Daemon travelled to Tyrosh with Valaha Xo and began a quieter life. He went by Daemon Lilac-Eyes, dyed his hair a bold shade of purple, and began work as a shipwright. For some years his contact with his kin, and the Targaryen Court as a whole, was limited to fleeting visits by Maelys and occasional letters to his father about business and ships. Daemon eventually took an additional job Captaining a military vessel to protect Tyroshi merchants from pirates and other threats, determined to prove shake the failure of Tidebreaker from his memory. Valaha remained a constant companion during his time in the Free City, though he still travelled often as his business required him to do so. Sometimes he was on the wrong side of the law and would lie low at Daemon's small place. In repayment for these percieved debts, the Summer Islander invited Daemon to return home with him for a few moons - the offer was gladly accepted. Whilst he had never had much contact with animals, Daemon was quick to tame a local parrot. For the duration of his stay on the Island, the parrot always followed him and seemed unwilling to part with the 'Purple Pirate' - a moniker he had recieved from Valaha and was all the man's family knew him as. When Daemon was due to depart for Tyrosh again, Valaha offered to let him keep the animal in exchange for a small favour. Once again Daemon accepted the offer, and has owned the violet-coloured parrot 'Seasmoke' ever since. In 397 AC Daemon ended his self imposed isolation in Tyrosh, he travelled back to Volantis and met briefly with Aelyx Targaryen. Impressed with the young Longwaters' plans for a new line of combat ships, and aware of Daemon's many years as a successful ship Captain, Aelyx appointed him as the Captain of his personal flagship. The Last Dragonrider had yet to construct the new flagship though and chose to put Daemon in charge of the matter whilst he attended to other issues. At the turn of 398, Daemon heard from Valaha for the first time since his return to Volantis. His friend had fallen on hard times, been imprisoned, and lost his ship. Hastily, Daemon headed to Lys to help and in a tact display of diplomacy managed to negotiate Xo's release. As quickly as he was freed, Valaha was pressed into service of the Targaryens by Daemon and he was appointed first mate of Daemon's ship. Timeline * 371 AC - Daemon Longwaters is born to Daevos and Elaena * 374 AC - Maelys Longwaters - Daemon's brother - is born * 377 AC - Ser Alyn Longwaters - Daemon's grandfather - passes away * 381 AC - Daena Longwaters - Daemon's sister - is born * 381 to 388 AC - Daemon becomes a devout follower of R'hllor, much to the joy of his father * 388 AC - Daemon is given an officer role on his first ship Flame's Bounty, a small vessel that he helped to construct * 390 AC - Daemon gains command of the warship Tidebreaker in the Twin Dragon's fleet * 390 AC - Suffers facial wound from a Westerosi in the Third Targaryen Rebellion * 390 AC - Daemon's elder brother, Rhaegon, is killed when his ship is sunk whilst fighting the combined Westerosi navy off the coast of Dorne * 391 to 397 AC - Daemon spends six years in Tyrosh, he dyes his hair purple and takes to dressing in purple garments. * 393 AC - Daemon visits the Summer Isles with Valaha Xo, he is given a parrot whom he names Seasmoke and begins to train the beast. Coincidently Seasmoke is a deep shade of purple, and the two become inseparable. * 397 AC - Daemon is preemptively named Captain of Dragon's Revenge, Aelyx Targaryen's flagship, and begins build it * 398 AC - Daemon acts as an Overseer of construction for the Dragon's Fleet in his father's absence Supporting Characters * Maelys Longwaters - Gift: Towering - Captain of The Long Lady, often referred to fondly as 'Long Mae' by his friends due to his height. Daemon's younger brother and well meaning ally, Maelys is a warrior at heart. * Daena Longwaters - Gift: Agent - Daemon's little sister, a useful young woman to have the loyalty of. * Valaha Xo - Gift: Leadership - First mate onboard Dragon's Revenge, a Summer Islander and good friend to Daemon since the third rebellion. * Seasmoke - Daemon's parrot companion, a gift from Xo's family following a visit to the Summer Isles. * Tessarion - A brown snake he found in an abandoned city on his way to Westeros Category:House Targaryen Category:House Longwaters